coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9896 (9th October 2019)
Plot Everyone is shocked at the prognosis. Sinead feels she’s ruined the party but Ken assures her that his only concern is for her and Daniel. The young couple leave with Bertie. The other members of the party return into the pub to champagne and a chorus of For He's a Jolly Good Fellow from all the neighbours gathered there but their happy spirits are instantly dampened when Ken announces what’s occurred. Martine is interested when Kevin mentions the money he’s inherited but he’s not taken in by her sudden flirting with him. Abe thanks David for helping him but he refuses the offer of using the phone himself as he’s too near to his release date to risk it. Martine pushes Kevin for a second date and he grudgingly promises to be in touch but tells Sophie, Paula and Abi that she's a gold digger and he’s not interested. Sophie announces her and Paula’s plans. Ken laments the way life has turned out for Sinead as her family and friends struggle to take in her news. Sean, Liz and Eileen agree to bury the hatchet, realising that life is precious. Sophie is stunned when Paula tells her that she’s not going with her and only pushed her into it to give her the freedom and experiences she obviously craves. Sophie cries, thinking she’s been dumped in everything but name. In Victoria Gardens, Daniel and Sinead reminisce about their first wedding. She finds comfort in the thought that Bertie has Daniel for a father. Sally makes Sophie see that Paula has sacrificed her happiness for her. Daniel is impatient with Chesney’s tears when he calls round and orders him to get a grip and be strong. Shona decides to re-plan her wedding as soon as David is released. Max comes home from a friend’s house but smiles to himself when he receives a text from someone called “M”. Sophie leaves for the flight to Cambodia in a taxi, having said goodbye to Paula and her family. Having overheard what Daniel said to Chesney, Sinead tells him that tears aren’t weakness and she needs to know that he won’t be coping on his own. She assures him that Bertie will be fine with him as a dad. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Martine Skelton - Corrinne Wicks *Mum - Sarah Lawrence Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and Daniel and Sinead's bedroom *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Highfield Prison - Communal area Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of the character of Sarah Platt although this number had been shared by three actors: Leah King (15 episodes), Lynsay King (385 episodes, including one episode shared with her twin sister) and Tina O'Brien (1601 episodes). *Last appearance of Sophie Webster for the foreseeable future as Brooke Vincent went on maternity leave. *Ken Barlow's monologue about Sinead Osbourne was set to incidental music which also replaced the standard "End of Part One" theme by Eric Spear at the end of the scene. The piece was a stock library track entitled Crying. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken shares Sinead's prognosis with the partygoers; and Max hides a secret from Shona. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,266,784 viewers (13th place). *No episodes were shown on Friday 11th October or Monday 14th October to allow for coverage of UEFA 2020 football. Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "I’m ashamed to admit that I disapproved when Sinead and Daniel got together. I thought she'd hold him back. I couldn’t be more wrong. She is the best thing that ever happened to him. She loves him with all her heart. I still can’t believe it. Her time on this earth has already been cut brutally short. She was determined to grab what life was left for her, spend as much time as she could with her family. I don’t know how they’ll carry on without her. I feel so guilty having lived to this ripe old age. Sinead won’t even make it to thirty. All the plans she’s made, all those dream she'd dreamed. We must try not to lose sight of what matters most: friends, those who know us inside out, but love us all the same. Everyone says that time is a great healer but it’s not. You just learn to live with the new normal. It doesn’t stop you hurting. It doesn’t stop you yearning for the one you love. How terrible to think that Bertie will never know his mother. Never know her… Daniel will do his best to keep her memory alive but… What good is memories to a child? We'll be there for Daniel but...we won’t be enough. She is the one he’ll be wanting. (Sobs) Hers is the face he'll be missing." Category:2019 episodes